


Bluebells and Asters

by goldenzingy46



Series: Soft Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Love Confessions, No Angst, No Bashing, No Smut, Romance, Slice of Life, soft, they've been in love the whole time but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Luna braids Ginny's hair. Ginny complains about boys. Softness (and a little kissing) ensues.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Soft Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Bluebells and Asters

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate the beginning, but whatever. Maybe in a year or two I'll fix it, right? (heads up: it won't happen)

The fields behind the Lovegood house were wide and green and completely covered with flowers.

Luna often came out here on sunnier days to pick them, weaving a tapestry between her fingers, daisy chains and flower crowns, and she would wait for Ginny, who would almost always come to visit.

And sure enough, Ginny came down, just as she always did, calling out to Luna as she ran.

"Luna! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Hullo, Ginny," Luna said, patting the grass in front of her. "Come and sit with me."

Ginny, as always, dumped herself next to Luna, and launched into a tirade. "And Dean had the audacity to say that we didn't match, even after insisting we were the perfect couple when I thought we weren't quite right. Honestly! Boys!"

Luna ran her hands through Ginny's hair and set about twisting it into a plait. "Do you think purple goes with red?"

"Oh- huh?" She broke off, startled.

"Do you think purple goes with red?" Luna repeated, holding up an aster.

Ginny blinked, before settling back down with a smile. "Of course."

Threading a flower into her hair, Luna started humming a song Ginny hadn't heard in a while. It'd been a song Pandora Lovegood had sung as she went about her daily business, and, whilst Ginny couldn't remember it too well, she did know that it'd been about hummingbirds and flowers. Hearing it was like coming home to a freshly cooked meal, and something about it would always make her relax.

"And honestly, Ron has no sense of personal space - I'm fairly certain he's been reading my letters from Dean to make sure there's nothing inappropriate. Like he'd be sending anything _inappropriate_ when he's breaking up with me!" Ginny huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Boys are useless, y'know? It'd be so much easier to be kissing you, Luna, or something," she continued, oblivious to the way Luna paused in her work.

"I don't think I'd mind you kissing me," she said. "I think you'd taste quite lovely."

They stopped and stared at the other.

It was Ginny who moved first, it always was. Fiery Ginny, long ginger hair and short temper, but was always so gentle around Luna. Luna, with her soft words and open mind, who was happy to wait forever for the slightest chances of affection.

Lips on lips, just for a moment. Soft hands running across calloused fingers, one set accustomed to weaving flowers, and the other used to playing Quidditch and flying up in the air.

They broke it for a minute, breathless, noses inches away from each other, eyes dancing.

It didn't last long, and Ginny clasped her hands against the skin of Luna's neck, and kissed her.

Luna pulled back.

"You taste like strawberries," she said, and Ginny laughed and kissed her again.

It was an exhilarated laugh, the kind of laugh from flying high and swooping to the ground, the kind where your heart leaps into your throat and you become fearless, and the only thing you're aware of is sheer and unadulterated joy. A reckless laugh, the kind of laugh that comes from when you kiss your best friend and she kisses you back.

An enjoyable laugh, a laugh that promises to do it again.

Ginny wound her arm around Luna's waist, curling into her warmth.

"What does that one mean?" she asked, point at a patch of bluebells waving in the wind.

"Well, there are many meanings, but I think my favourite is everlasting love.”

"It's perfect," Ginny murmured, watching as Luna plucked one and wound it into the others.

Cuddling Luna and watching her work were two of Ginny's favourite pastimes, although she was quite sure that kissing Luna was on the list, now, too. There was something mesmerising in the art of a flower crown coming together, in the way Luna's fingers danced across the stems and the petals, the way her eyes seemed to light up when they fitted _just right_.

Ginny loved that about her.

She loved everything about Luna, from her eyes crinkling when she laughed to the determination in which she's search for creatures Ginny didn't quite believe existed, but would always be willing to help her search because she was simply _Luna_ , and Ginny wasn't sure how she'd ever not known she was in love.

How could she be so blind?

She ducked her head a little, letting Luna press the crown onto her head. "Mum's for lunch?"

"Do you think she has strawberries?"

Ginny pulled her up, looping her arm through Luna's. "Perhaps."

They ran back to the Burrow, flowers in her hair and flowers on her head, pushing open the door as Molly came out the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dears," she said. "I've just baked a strawberry cake, if that's alright with you?"

Ginny and Luna exchanged a glance.

"Perfect, mum." Ginny's face twisted into an amused smile. "It's Luna's _favourite_."

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
